WWE: Good Girls Go Bad
by JeanGood
Summary: Her name they don't know, they fear her stare, but most of all they all want her. She is a WWE Diva. She goes by The Dark Dame, it means a female Dark Knight, but everyone just calls her Batgirl. She knows who her father is, but they don't. They all fear or want her without knowing her name. There is one man who knows it but he doesn't remember her but she remembers him very well.


Description Her name they don't know, they fear her stare, but most of all they all want her. She is a WWE Diva. She goes by The Dark Dame, it means a female Dark Knight, but everyone just calls her Batgirl. She knows who her father is, but they don't. They all fear or want her without knowing her name. There is one man who knows it but he doesn't remember her but she remembers him very well. Find out what happens.

Little About Myself Hi my name is Jean McMahon. Yeah that's right i said McMahon. Vince McMahon is my dad, but Linda is not my mom. Vince had an affair about 26 years ago and i was the product. My mom was a 1/4th Native so i'm and 1/8th. My mom died when i was 4. I grew up on the streets after that because i ran away from the foster home. I hated it there. Vince didn't know i was his or even know i was ever born. He found out and turned my world upside down.

Long Day (Jean's Pov)  
I'm getting ready for my day in court because i'm the eye witness to the murder of a big sentor or someone. I just remember some stupid dude trying ta mug the other dude then pulled a smith & weston and shot the dude. I wasn't scared but annoyed because i knew the one dude was important because he had one of them cars that have those special plates. I'm in my pretty green dress that i got from the thrift store down the road. Man do these people ever shut up? Oh i'm up. I swear. I tell my story then i get down. The one dude that shot the important dude got life in prison because of me. I get my picture in the paper, with my name. I have black hair, kinda tan native skin, hazel eyes, and i look exactly like the picture of my mom i have.  
(Vince's Pov)  
I pick up the paper today. On the front page is the Infromation on the trial about who shot the Sentor. There is a picture of the girl that saw it all. Wait that looks exactly like my CJ. What is that girl's name? I look. Jean McMahon. Does that say McMahon? How... oh my god. It says she's 26 that means she's my...  
(Jean's Pov)  
So it's been a couple of days since the court and i'm finally being left alone. I just want to go to my apartment and crash and be left alone. I get to the door and my doorman Enriche says "Miss McMahon has gift in her room." "Thanks Enriche here's a 5 go get something to drink for yourself." "Thank you Miss McMahon." "Enriche how many times do i have to tell you to call me Jean?" "Sorry." I go up to my apartment. I open my door and i see this older gentleman in my apartment looking at my photos on the wall of me in my wrestling outfits at the Indies. "Excuse me but who are you and why are you in my apartment?" "Are you Jean McMahon?" The dude asks in a gruff voice. Wait i know that voice. He hasn't turned around to face me yet.  
"Who's asking?" He turns around. I know that face why? "My name is Vince McMahon i'm the CEO of the WWE." "Okay but why are you talking to me sir, i know i'm a huge fan and an Indie wrestler but the CEO of the WWE doesn't come to people's houses to talk to them." "Your last name is McMahon." i look at him. "Yeah but does that matter?" "My last name is McMahon." "And that's just a concidence sir." "No it's not." "What?!" "Your mother was CJ was she not?" "Yes, but how do you know that?" "Because i'm your father." He says that and i faint. I come to with him helping me up. "So how do i know you are telling me the truth?" "Do i have a reason to lie to you?" "no.. but i dont even know you." "Do you have a copy of your birth certficate?" "yes" "Go get it." I do. He reads it and says "Look at who your father is." "Vincent Kennedy McMahon Jr." "That's my name." "Could be just a concidence." He pulls out his SS number and it matches the one on my birth certificate. "Okay so your my father. Why show up now?" "What?"  
"I'm 26 almost 27 years old, where the hell where you when i actually needed you? So i repeat why show up now?" "I just found out." "Bullpoopie."  
"I didn't know about you until i saw you in the paper and you look exactly like CJ. And you had my last name." "Okay so your my dad. What next?" "What?" "Your my dad, what happens next?" "I want you to come to RAW with me so we can talk while i work." "Okay but i'm so busy this week with TNA and matches that it won't be until next week at the earliest." "Your too busy for the CEO of the WWE?" "Yes." He just laughs. "You are more like your mom then you know." "How?" "She was the same way with me." "Wait aren't you married to Linda McMahon?" "Yes i am." "And you have to grown up kids Stephanie and Shane?" "Yes." "Then why am i your child?" He sighs. "I had an affair with your mother. She never knew i was married." "Now that i believe momma always told me i better be damn certian i'm marrying the man before i give him anything." "Okay. So see you next week on RAW since it's here?" "Sure if you leave me a VIP Pass saying i'm your special guest at the ticket counter." "I will." "Okay. Well i gues this is goodbye for now. Bye Dad." "By Daughter." We hug and he leaves. That was a long day.

RAW: The Special Guest is Who?

(Jean's Pov)

So i stop at the ticket counter. "Picking up VIP Pass for Jean McMahon." The dude gives me a weird look but he hands me my big block letters it says "VIP: SPECIAL GUEST OF VINCE MCMAHON" I just laugh and put it on. I walk backstage and this cute guy with tattoos all up his arms and blue eyes is just looking at me. He nudges his friend. The friend has blue eyes and dimples and is wearing jean shorts. I walk up to them and ask "Hello I'm looking for Vince McMahon's office can you help me boys?" They both nod. "I only need one so you boys decide who's gonna show me." They start bickering. Suddenly someone grabs my ass. I turn and plant the dude with my finisher. He's knocked out. He's in all black and is facedown on the ground.I look up and see his two friends, well i'm assuming they are his 2 friends because they both are wearing all black too.I scoff."Enough bickering you two, the one with the coolio tatts is bringing me."I grab his arm and pull him. So he walks me to my dad's office. "Thank you Orton." "You actually know my name?" "Yes i know everyone's names i'm a huge fan of the WWE. Now if you excuse me i have a meeting." "Bye... Um i don't know your name." "Just call me The Dark Dame." "Okay. Well see ya around Dark Dame." He leaves and i go into my dad's office. "I see you got the pass." "Yeah the ticket dude gave me a weird look when i said my name." "They'll do that if you say your last name here." "It's alright i'm gonna be known as The Dark Dame here." "A female Dark Knight?" "Yep, it's who i was in the Indies and who i am at TNA." "Not anymore." "What?" "It's who you are in the WWE on RAW and SMACKDOWN." "You're making me a WWE Diva?" "Yes." "I don't fight girls, they break too easy." "Okay then you'll wrestle the men." "Good. So i'm gonna go get ready. Oh by the way they don't ever need to know who my dad is or my real name." "Okay then they won't Dark Dame." "Good"  
I get dressed in my gear. I look like Batman kinda. I still have my pass on. Everyone just stares at my gear then my pass. This dude with cute green eyes and a pepsi tattoo comes over. Oh it's Phillip Brooks AKA CM Punk. "Hello Punk." "Do i know you?" "Nope." "Oh well you look like a female Batman. What's your name?" "Thanks and my name is The Dark Dame." "Well i'm gonna call you Batgirl." "Whatever floats your boat." He chuckles. "I like you you got spunk kid." "I'm older than you think." "Really how old are you?" "How old you think i am?" "Um 16 maybe." "I'm 26 dumbo." "So are you a new Diva?" I notice everyone listening for this answer. "Yep and my ring name is The Dark Dame for all those listening. It means A Dark Female Knight." I smirk and walk away. I bump into one of the dudes wearing all black. It's the two tones one. "Hey Two Tones." "Two Tones?" "You're hair and i don't know your name." "Oh I'm Seth Rollins but my real name is Colby Lopez." "Oh I'm The Dark Dame. You don't need to know my birth name."  
He smiles. "Nice to meet you Female Dark Knight." "Don't. It's Dark Dame or Batgirl like Punk calls me for some odd reason." "You look like a female Batman." "Oh. So i think i've seen you before but i'm not sure it was you. His name was Tyler Black." "Yeah that was me that was my old ring name."  
"oh coolio. So who's the big dude that's been standing behind me for about 5 minutes?" "You knew he was there?" "Yep." I turn around. "Oh i know you,  
you were that dude that looked like Tarzan. What was your name? Oh yeah Leakee." "It's Roman Reigns now, but you can call me Joseph Leati Anoa'i."  
"So Joe and Colby. Cool names. As i said before i'm The Dark Dame. And if you're a nerd who thinks i look like a female Batman you can call me Batgirl if you like." "I'll call you Batgirl I don't feel comfortable calling you a Dame." "You're Saoman aren't you?" "Yes why?" "Only person i've ever met besides you who isn't comfortable calling me a Dame is The Rock, and he's Saoman." "He's my cousin." "I thought so. Does that mean Tamina and The Uso's are also related to you?" "Yes my cousins." "Coolio. So I gotta go get some stuff settled so see ya boys." I head to the Tech people to get my entrance settled. I come in, in pitch dark with light blue spotlights going off music is I'm Walking on Sunsine by Katrina and The Waves.I jump over the top rope and land like Batman and a Knight mixed. It's (stealing Miz's word) AWESOME! My gear is a Dark and Light Blue leather halter top, my Light blue leather booty shorts, my Dark Blue with Light Blue laces converse boots, and my Dark Blue leather fingerless gloves, oh and my cool Light and Dark Blue Leather mask. I really do look like a female Batman wearing Light and Dark Blue leather outfits. It's so cool. I hear some guys whispering in Spanish El invitado especial es qui n? (The Special Guest is who?) I walk over to them "Hola. Mi nombre es La Dama Oscura, soy el invitado especial. Gusto en conocerlo." (Hello. My name is The Dark Dame, i am the special guest. Nice to meet you.) "Hola Senorita. Hablas espa ol? (Hello Miss. You Speak Spanish?) "Si. Hablas Ingl s?" (Yes. Do you speak English?) "Yes." "Good. What is your name?" "It is Alberto Del Rio, and this is Ricardo Rodriguez." "Well. It's nice to meet you." "You too. How do you know Espa ol?" "Oh i learned it while living on the streets near Little Mexico." " En la calle?" (On the steets?) "Yes. I was a Foster Child." "What?" "Un ni o adoptivo" "Oh. Why?" "My mother died leaving me alone." "What?" "Mi madre muri y me dej solo." "Oh. Sorry." "No problemo. I have to go. Adi s. (Goodbye)" I leave and head to my lockeroom to get set for my debut match.

Debut

(Jean'Pov)

I'm actually a Face. My name is just ironic because i'm the biggest face there is. And i wear all light colors and have super happy entrance music.  
I was joking around and said wouldn't it be funny if someone had an ironic name, so here i am with an ironic name. My first match is against some dude called Big Show. Maybe his name is ironic too, because i never really see him on TV. He goes out. My music hits. I come out smiling and just skipping and dancing. "And his opponent from Cincinnati, Ohio The Dark Dame!" I just smile. I flip over the top rope from the ground. Unlike Sin Cara i don't need the little trampoline to get over the top rope. Big Show gets a mic. "I can't wrestle this little girl i'll crush her like a bug."  
"Oh really Show well then this should be an easy win shall it not? If so then why give up an easy win?" He snarls at me. He drops the mic and yells to the reff to ring the bell. I throw the mic out. He's ready to hit me. the bell rings and i just skip around him all happy like. He doesn't get what to do. He tries to swing at me but i just do a summersault to avoid it. I just smile, then my face turns serious. I jump on him and take him down. I beat the crap outta him. I get the pin and my music goes off. I smile and skip around him. I look and see King and Cole's faces. I just smile at them. I skip over to King. "Hello Jerry. Cole." "Well hello to you too Dark Dame." "Well thankz Jerry. What did you think of my match?" "I loved it. How bout you cole?" "It was okay." My head snaps to him. "Okay?! I wanna see you take on the Big Show then tell me my match was okay!" He just gulps at me. "That's right Cole. Oh and on behalf of the Audience SHUT THE HELL UP!" I smile. I peck Jerry's cheek and skip up the ramp. I'm backstage when Orton, Cena, and Punk come up to me. "You didn't tell us you'd be our opponent." "Well i won't be you are all Face too,unless you go Heel again, or you finally turn Heel Cena which would be AWESOME!" "Who's using my word?" Mike The Miz comes over. "Oh i am, and it's a public word so Unnn!" I stick my tongue out at him. He just laughs at me. "Don't laugh or i'll have to use my charm on you!" "Your charm?" "Yes the one i used on the Big Show and that dude in all black that touched my ass." "Dude in all Black?" Orton says "Yeah Ambrose came up when we were talking to her and touched her ass. So she did some cool move on him and layed him out." I just giggle at Punk's face. He's trying really hard not to laugh and his face he's making is so funny. "Oh come on Punky you know you want to laugh." He just bursts out laughing with me. I just smile now. I glimse someone in my periphal vision. I turn my head to the dark corridor. I see a face. I stumble backwords. "Hey you okay?" Punk asks me. "Yeah i'm fine." I look back to the dark and He's not there anymore. I must have imagined it. "So who wants to go dancing to celebrate my victory Debut?" They all say yes even Miz. I turn to Miz and say "I wasn't talking to you." His face drops. "Buuuutttt you can come too." He smiles at me. We all get dressed. We walk out in our clubbing outfits into the garage. I jump because i swear i just saw Him in a leaving car that just went by. Cena asks "You okay? You jumped." "Oh i'm good just am excited to go out." Orton says "Good because first rounds on me." "Um that's nice and all but i don't drink. I'm Straight Edge." Punk asks "Your Straight Edge?" "Yep. Just like you Punk. Aren't you glad?" "Very." I smile. I turn to all the boys "Okay so who is not married and currently not seeing anyone?" Miz says "Me." Cena says "Me." "I thought you were married Cena?" "No i got a divorce last year."  
Orton says "I got a divorce too. And dude don't lie to her you're in a relationship with Nikki Bella and she gets super jealous." Cena sighs "Yeah but i thought she was asking because that's who she'll dance with." "Well kinda just who i'll dance with first. Oh and Miz i know you and Maryse are in a relationship. I just wanted to see who was going to be honest with me. So bravo Punk and Orton for being honest." Punk asks "You already knew?"  
"Of course." "You really do got Spunk kid." "Quit calling me kid or you'll not be able to have any." He gulps "Sorry Batgirl." "That's better." I just smile. We all get to the Club. Randy buys me and Punk a Diet Pepsi and the rest of them a beer. "Thanks Randy." He smiles at me. Man blue eyes are my weakness. I dance with Randy most the night. I saved a Dance for Punk twice, and Cena and Miz both once. "That was fun guys but now i just wanna go crash at my hotel." They nod and say bye to me. I kiss Randy's cheek. He just smirks at me. I blush and run out the club door. I get in the car and drive to my hotel. I lay in bed in my monkey Pjs and think about Him. I mean i swear i saw him twice today. I turn over and get pulled into memories of Him.

Memories of Him

(Jean's Pov)

The first memory starts.  
He had kissed me the week before and hasn't talked to me since. I finally corner him. We are talking and he says this "jean you are my best friend and i don't want to loose you. I'm so sorry for what i did but i don't regret it. But, I hate taht i messed us up. I let my emotions get the best of me." "Just stop apologizing." "I have to and just accept it and let me go i really can't take rejection." "Not once! Have you asked me how i feel.  
Why are you setting yourself up for rejection before you 100% know the answer?" "What?!" "The truth is i've loved you for a long time too. Now when you stop sulking and realize that i'm not going anywhere come find me at our spot." I sigh and leave to go to our had found me shortly after.  
I come out of that memory smiling. I change positions and am pulled into a different memory of Him from my very weird past. I'm in Cincinnati and I just had a fight with my newest Foster parents. I'm 16 and they treat me like i'm 6. I'm usually an Angel but i really don't like them so i act like a devil child. I got grounded so i'm sneaking out my window. He's driving past my house he's got the car door open up so i can jump in on the run. "Your mom don't you that you are missing?" I nod. He kisses my chest. "She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that i'm kissing." I just laugh. I say "Check out the trouble we're in." He laughs. I'm beside Him on the seat. I got my hand between his knees and i control how fast we go by how hard i wanna sqeeze. "It's hard to steer when your breathing in my ear. But i got both hands on the wheel." "While i got both hands on your gear." We smile. "By now no doubt we are heading south." "It feels so good like flickin on a switch i almost drove into the ditch." We're both screamin "No we're never gonna quit ain't nothing wrong with it. Just actin like we're animals. No, No matter where we go everybody knows we're just a couple animals." We park out by the track. We're in the back we just started getting busy when i whipser "What was that?" "The wind I think cause no one else knows where we are." I see my dad. "That's my dad outside the car! Oh Please the keys they're not in the ignition?" "Must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions." I guess they know i'm missing. I take off running as he tries to tell my dad it was my mouth that he was kissing. I fade out of the memory crying. We were in love. I get dragged into the most painful and last memory i have of Him. We were leaning against his car. "Jean i'm sorry i'm leaving for wrestling." "Okay i'll come with you." "No i'm leaving...Alone." "What do you mean alone?" I ask getting upset. "It means i'm leaving and you're staying here." "You can't be leaving me. I love you i gave you all of me." "I'm so sorry Jean." He leaves. It's been weeks. I say this to His smiling photo he left behind. "I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave i wish you would just leave your presense still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too 's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears,And i held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me." I sigh and continue to talk to His picture. "You used to captivate me by your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along." I come out of the memory crying. Why did he have to leave? Why couldn't he have stayed or me gone with him? If i ever see Him in person again i'm going to make him know how it feels to have His heart torn to shreds.

The Next Day Surprise (Jean's Pov)  
I wake up grumpy. I roll over and someone is in my face. I punch them in their face because that's my first reaction. I sit up and see it's randy.  
"Oh my god Randy i'm so sorry." "It's okay it's not bleeding. Wow you got a hard punch." "Sorry first reaction when i wake up to someone in my face and i didn't fall alseep with them there." "It's alright." "How'd you get in here?" "Asked the front desk lady for a key to here." "Okay why?" "This is my room now." "Why?" "I was transfered rooms." "By who?" "Vince. Apparently he has something to tell us as well when we get to the arena." "Okay.  
Well i'm gonna get dressed." "Okay i'll wait here." I bring my phone with me into the bathroom. I've just finished getting dressed when my phone rings. "Hello?" "Mommy!" "hey Moxley how's my baby doing?" "Good." "Uncle Mark is taking good care of you right?" "Yes mommy." "Why are you calling Moxley?" "I missed you." "Moxley Jonathan i told you not to use this number unless there was an emergency." "i sowwy." "I know you are. I love you Mox. Mommy has to go. I miss you." "i miss you more" "I miss you most." "bye mommy." "bye. oh and Moxley Jonathan you be good for your uncle Taker okay." "I will." We hang up. Moxley Jonathan is His son. He left me and i didn't know i was pregnant till later. Moxley is 10 years old. I think he is old enough to travel with me now. When i travel Mark Calaway and Michelle Calaway better known as Undertaker and Michelle McCool take care of Mox for me. I met them when i was younger. They loved me now they take care of Moxley Jonathan when i need them to. I turn to leave the bathroom and see Randy standing there. "You have a kid?" "Yes i was in love with a guy when we were 16 i had his son. He left me to pursue his dream before i even knew i was pregnant." "What's your son's name?" "Moxley Jonathan." "Is he His son?" "Who's son?" "You know who he's named after?" "I have no clue who you are talking about." "Nevermind. Lets just go get some breakfast." "Okay." I really have no clue who he is talking about. We go to IHop. "Yes CHOCOLATE PANCAKES!" "I love how you get excited at everything." I just smile at him. Randy gets me some pancakes. "Thanks Randy." "You have to share those." "Fine." So we share Pancakes. Randy may be all cocky and evil and stuff on camera but he's so sweet and goofy off screen. I look up and smile at Randy. Randy just smirks back at me. I hit his arm. "Oww what was that for?" "That stupid smirk of yours." Randy smiles at me.  
"Alright lets go to the arena now Randy." We travel to the arena. I walk in and i hear "Dark Dame!" I spin and see my dad. "Yes sir?" "Come to my office." "Yes sir. Bye Randy see ya later." i head to my dad's office. I walk in and am tackled in a hug. I look down and see my son. "Moxley!" I hug and kiss my son. "I missed you." He kisses my cheek. I smile at him, take his hand, and look up to see Mark. I smile and say "So Mark why are you bringing my son to the arena without my permission?" "I'm competeing tonight with my brother and his goat against the Shield. I promised Moxley here to bring him to see his mom." I smile at Taker and open my arms. Taker hugs me. "How my little one doing?" "I'm good. How was my son for you?"  
"He is the opposite of you. He's a rebel, but he tried to be good i think. He was better than normal after i promised that he could see you." "Well that's good. So we need to talk about his arrangements when it's just us. Okay?" "Yeah." I turn to dad. "So dad is this why you called me in here?"  
"Yes." Mark asks "Dad?" "Yeah turns out Vince here is my dad." Mark just nods. Moxley asks "He's my grandpa?" "Yes Mox he is." Moxley runs around the desk and hugs Dad. Dad hugs back. "His name is Moxley Jonathan McMahon." Dad nods and stops the hug. I say to Moxley. "Mox you can't tell anyone our last name or that he's your Grandpa around here okay?" "Yes Mom." Mox gets his thinking face on. "If you don't want people to know our last name do you want me to say you're my mom?" "Actually now that you said something, no i don't." "What do you want to say you are to me?" "My best friend's son i'm watching as she's on her honeymoon." "Okay. What should i call you?" "Well they call me Dark Dame or Batgirl here." "I'll call you Batgirl."  
"okay Mox. We smile at each other and i hold out my hand. Mox takes it. "Let's go hang out with my friends." "Okay Batgirl." It's so odd when my son calls me Batgirl. I look at my son. Moxley has my black hair, and then looks almost exactly like Him, but he's tanner like me. "OMG it's Randy Orton!"  
Yes my son loves Randy Orton. "Yes and guess what Mox?" "What?!" "We are going to hang out with him. He's my friend." "Yes!" I look and Randy is now right in front of me. "Hey Randy. This is Moxley Jonathan. He's my friends son that i'm watching while she's on her Honeymoon." Randy Looks at me.  
I mouth 'Later' to him. He smile and says "Hello Moxley i'm Randy." "I KNOW!" "Moxley inside voice." "Yes M..., Batgirl." He almost said Mom. Randy smiles at him and asks "Are you a fan of mine Moxley?" "Your biggest. I'm 10." Randy smiles. "Well since you are such a big fan why don't we hang out all day today?" "Yes. Will we see John Cena and CM Punk?" "Why do you ask that?" I say "Because Moxley is a huge fan of all 3 of you. He even has your offical t-shirts." "Well how bout we sign the newest ones for you then?" We turn and see Punk said that. Moxley squels "YES!" He hugs Punk tightly, like a wrestling bear hug. I just smile at them. Suddenly i'm twirled around in huge arms. "Cena put me down!" He sets me down. Cena smiles at me. "So who'd this little guy and why are we signing things for him? Not that i mind." "This is Moxley Jonathan i promised my friend to watch Mox for her while she goes on her Honeymoon. Mox is you 3's biggest fan." Cena asks "How old are you Moxley?" "I'm 10." Cena smiles because Mox is in that perfect age for being a Cenation fan. We all walk to the lockeroom so they can get Mox their new shirt and sign it. He puts on the Orton shirt first. Mox has such a huge smile on his little face. I look at his smile and start to cry. I quickly wipe them away before anyone can see. I was crying because Mox's smile is an exact replica of His smile. I smile at Mox. He notices something is wrong. Mox knows that somethimes I get sad when i see his smile. Mox doesn't know why i get sad he just knows it has something to do with his father. He hugs me and whispers in my ear "It's okay mom." He says out loud "Why doesn't Batgirl go do girl stuff and you guys can show me around?" I say "That sounds okay with me Mox as long as it's okay with them." They all say yes. They head off. I go to my lockeroom. I take a shower and get ready for the show. I'm in my gear. Now i need to talk to my dad. I head to my dad's office. I walk in. "Hey Big V, what was it that you needed to see me about?" "You are going to be in an onscreen romance with Randy Orton." "Why?" "Because i said so." "Okay but why Orton?" "Because that's who the WWE Universe wanted to see in a romance." "Okay. I'll tell him." Vince hugs me and i leave. I find Randy, Cena, Punk, and Moxley in catering, stuffing their faces. I laugh at them.  
"Alright I talked to Vince and i found out what he wanted of us Randy. I'll tell you later when it's just us." He nods. "Wanna go now?" I look at my son. He says "I'll be fine." I nod and head to mine and Randy's lockeroom. "So what did Vince want?" "We are in an onscreen romance." Orton gives me the biggest evil smile he can. I back up "I don't like that look." Randy pushes me against the wall, then he smiles a good smile. Randy leans in and kisses me. I kiss back. We break the kiss smiling. Orton says "I'm glad vince chose you." "chose me?" "Vince was going to put me in a romance anyway i'm just glad it's you." "Me too." I smile at Randy. We go back to catering. The other boys are still eating. We just smile at them. "I swear you eat everything in site and never gain any weight Moxley." Mox's head snaps up. "Yep" then Mox goes back to eating. I sit down next to him. I start to fix his hair. It always falls in my son's eyes like his fathers used to. "it was a nice surprise when your Uncle Mark dropped you off. It was nice to see him." Mox nods and hugs me. Moxley whispers into my ear "It's nice to see you too mom." I smile. Now someone is covering my eyes.  
"Hmm i wonder who it is?" I fake think and say "Mark i would like my eyes back please." Taker takes his hands off my eyes. Mark asks "What is it you needed to talk to me about?" "Oh Moxley is going to be staying with me and traveling with me you don't need to watch Mox anymore when i'm super busy." "Okay. I'll see you after my match then." "Yeah. Go win for us." Taker laughs and leaves. I turn and see the boys faces. "Yes Undertaker is my friend." They all shake their heads. Randy says "That was a surprise."

WHAT?!

(Jean's Pov)

Hmm, i haven't seen Mark in a while i should check the trainers. I walk to the trainers. "Hey Leo have you seen Taker?" "Yes he's on the other bed right now." "Thanks." I walk into the other bed area. "Hey Mark i heard you were here." "Yeah, we won but i took a nasty hit from Ambrose." "well i'm just glad you're okay Marky." "Me too Batty me too." "Batty?" "Well i can't call you by your real name." "Yeah i guess not. So do you know where Moxley has ran off to?" "I last saw him with Glenn." "Okay i'll go find him." I walk and find Kane's lockeroom. I walk in and Moxley has Goatface in a headlock and Kane is just laughing. Moxley hits a move that i don't know the name of and Daniel is on the ground. I laugh. The boys turn to me I just smile. Mox drops Goatface and runs to hug me. I hug him. Glenn smiles at me Mox hugs me."So Batgirl Moxley here says you are watching him as his mom is on her Honeymoon?" "Yeah. I Promised her i would watch him for awhile." Glenn gets that i don't want people to know Moxley is my son or our last name. Glenn hugs me. "Nice to see you again Batty." I smile. I help Bryan up. "Hey sorry about Moxley, Bryan." "It's cool. He's pretty good. How old is he?" "He's 10. And he should be his mom wrestled." I smile at him, and can't help but think if He ever made it to be a wrestler. I say "Alright it's time for Moxley and I to go back to the hotel." Glenn says "I'll drive you." "Thanks Glenn." Kane nods. Mox, Glenn, and I head to Kane's car. I load Mox's and my luggage into the trunk. When it's finally just us, Glenn asks "So Jean why don't you want anyone to know Moxley is your son?" "Because i don't want him to get hurt, and i don't want anyone to know Vince is my dad." "Okay. I promise i won't tell anyone." We nod.  
In the back Moxley falls asleep. Glenn, and Mark don't know who Moxley's father is because i won't tell them, but they keep making comments about if Moxley is someone's son. Just like Randy did. We make it to the hotel. Kane gets our bags and i carry Moxley. I manage to open the door and Glenn puts the bag down. Kane leaves. I set Moxley down and on the pull out couch. Mox snuggles in. I smile and someone says "How are you doing?" "I'm good Randy. Just tired." I get into my pjs and get in bed. Randy gets in the other bed and we fall asleep. I wake up with a warm body next to mine.  
I look and see Moxley. I snuggle him closer. Randy wakes up while i'm playing with Moxley's hair. Randy whispers "I'm going to get breakfast you want anything?" "I'll take a chocolate muffin, and Moxley likes hashbrowns only in the morning." Randy kisses me and leaves. I get out of bed and get ready for the day. I wake Moxley up. "Mox honey time to get up." I knew it wouldn't work. I pull the covers off him and yell "MOXLEY WAKE UP!"  
Mox finally wakes up. "i'm up, i'm up." "Good now go get dressed and ready for the day, Randy should be back with breakfast soon." Mox nods and goes to get ready. Just as Mox comes out ready for the day Randy shows up with breakfast. I eat my muffin slowly, Randy eats his breakfast sandwich quite fast, and Moxley inhales all 4 of his hashbrowns. Randy is just staring at Moxley thinking about something. I shrug and take care of the trash. I walk into the other room and listen to the boys talk. "So Moxley do you know anything about your father?" "I know he left before mom knew she was pregnant with me, and that he wanted to be a professional wrestler. I have his blue eyes and his smile. Sometimes mom cries when i smile or she looks at me because i remind her of him. I usually just hug her and tell her it's okay when that happens." "So you look like your father?" "Except I have my mom's hair color, and i'm lighter than her but darker than Him." "Do you know his name?" "Yes but mom says i'm not allowed to tell anyone it unless she says i can. She says not to try to find him either or he might hate me." I decide that's enough. I walk in and says "Okay lets go to the mall." They nod. Moxley comes running over to me "Can i please get this shirt? Please?Please?Please?" I look at the shirt. I turn and ask "Randy who is the shield?" "Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns. They wear all black." "oh i've met Rollins and Reigns. Yes Moxley you can get it." Mox is so excited about getting the shirt. "Maybe i can get the Shield to sign it for me!" I smile "Maybe Moxley maybe." Randy is just staring at Moxley again. I'm not sure why randy keeps staring at Moxley like that, and i'm not sure i like it. We head back to the hotel. We all go swimming. I love swimming and Moxley hates it. His dad used to hate swimming too, but would go for me. Moxley is a mini of Him. Moxley looks like him, and acts like him, but has my way with animals, and is nice to everyone until they piss him off. I sigh and get out. "Alright Mox what do you want to do?" "I wanna go to the weight room." "Well if you can get Randy to take you, you can go. I've already done my workout for the day." "Thanks." Randy is taking him to the workout room. I'm going upstairs to take a shower. I lock the door and take a shower. MEANWHILE IN THE GYM. (Third person pov) Moxley and Randy go into the gym. Moxley is still wearing his shield shirt. Moxley suddenly takes off running into the gym. Moxley stops and Randy tells him "Don't do that Moxley Jonathan. Batgirl would kill me if i lost the kid she's lookin after." "Sorry Randy but look." Moxley points to the Shield who are just staring at the two. "Oh. Well you could have told me." Moxley nods and turns to The Shield with a marker. "Excuse me but can you sign my shirt i'm a huge fan." Rollins says "Sure kid. What's your name?" "Moxley Jonathan." All the Shield does a double take. Reigns asks "Did you just say Moxley?"  
"Yes." Rollins and Reigns sign the shirt. Ambrose is just staring at Moxley. Moxley looks at him then his eyes widen. So do Ambroses. It's like they are looking in a tinted mirror. Moxley is looking at an old lighter version of himself, and Ambrose is looking at a tanner, younger version of him.  
Ambrose asks "How old are you kid?" "I'm 10. How old are you?" "I'm 27." Moxley is thinking of how old his mom is. Moxley asks "What's your real name because it's not Dean Ambrose." "It's Jonathan Good." Moxley gasps and runs away. Randy looks at The shield and runs after Moxley. By the time Randy catches Moxley he's knocking on his mom's door. (Jean's Pov) I'm all dressed and there is knocking on my door. I open it to see a crying Mox with Orton just catching up to Moxley. "Oh my baby what's wrong?" I pick Moxley up and carry him inside. Randy closes the door. "Okay Moxley tell mommy what has you upset." "I just met daddy." "What?!" "In the Gym." "How do you know it was you father?" "It was like looking in a tinted mirror and he told me his name. Mom it's him. I swear it is." "What did the man tell you his name was?" "Jonathan Good." I drop the cup of water i was holding and run out the door straight to the Gym. When i get there no one is there. I break down crying. Someone helps me up. It's Randy. He just holds me close. "Randy i haven't seen Moxley's father since i was 16. i don't know if i can handle seeing him. Who is he?" "Dean Ambrose." "WHAT?!"  
I start to hyperventilate. He works in the same place as me. He's touched me, he's met Moxley. I start crying more. God i miss that asshole so much.  
Why did he ever have to leave in the first place? I stand up. I head back to Moxley. "Moxley did you tell him your last name?" "No." "Did you tell him i'm your mom?" "No." "Good. Don't. Now go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Moxley falls asleep. "Randy i have to see him. Please let me go alone." "Okay." Randy kisses me. I sigh. I go to the front desk. I'm in the last outfit Jon ever saw me in. I'm in my favorite t-shirt, and my blue jean shorts, and my green converse shoes. I haven't changed sizes since i was 16. I ask the front desk lady "Can i have the room number for Dean Ambrose please?" "Who are you mam?" "I'm another wrestler i have a message for him from our boss. Boss said to deliver it in person." "Okay.  
He is in room 666." "Thank you." So typical of Jon. I take the elevator. I go down and knock on the door. Colby opens the door. I say "Who the hell made Moxley cry!?" Colby holds up his hands and says "It was Ambrose." He steps aside and lets me in. I storm in. "JONATHAN GOOD I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" He stands up. "Who are you and why are you going to hurt me?" I pause and look at him, all the hurt he gave me when he left comes back, and all the anger too. "I'm watching Moxley, you made him cry. Now i'm going to hurt you. And YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME!" I turn on my heel and say "By the way Jon, congrats on actually making it to be a wrestler. I hope everything you left behind was worth it." I walk out. I go to my room and lay in bed crying. I eventually fall asleep. (Jon's pov) Some chick yells "JONATHAN GOOD I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" I stand up and ask "Who are you and why are you going to hurt me?" She pauses and looks at me, something flashes in her eyes. "I'm watching Moxley, you made him cry. Now i'm going to hurt you. And YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME!" She turns on her heel and says "By the way Jon, congrats on actually making it to be a wrestler. I hope everything you left behind was worth it." She leaves. Why did she congradulate me on becoming a wrestler and ask if everything i left behind was worth it? And who does she think she is saying i don't remember her? Wait i don't remember her, actually making wrestler, everything i left behind. It just hit me. It's Jean. Oh God i'm an asshole. I miss her so much. Wait we talked about if we were gonna have a son we'd name him Moxley Jonathan after me.  
That's why i made my old ring name Jon Moxley. That means she's not watching Moxley, he's her son. He said he was 10. Oh god he's my son. She must have found out after i left her. that was the biggest mistake of my life. Now i don't have her or our son. I roll over in bed and cry to myself until i fall asleep.

Dealing with the Aftermath (Jean's Pov)  
I wake up and look at Moxley. He's still sleeping. I sigh and get up. Randy has made breakfast. Randy puts it in front of me. "Eat." "Thanks." I eat and Randy kisses me. "Randy why are you with me, besides the on screen story line?" "Because you are beautiful inside and out, you will do anything for your son, and I love you." "What did you just say?" He sighs. "I love you." "Randy you don't even know my real name." "I don't care what your real name is. I love you for you." I'm crying tears of joy. "I love you too Randall." He kisses me. "So what is your real name?" "Jean McMahon."  
"Did you just say McMahon?" "Yes Vince is my dad, but Linda isn't my mom." He says "As long as Vince doesn't kick my ass for loving you i don't really care." I smile "That's what i wanted to hear." "I know, but i mean it. I really don't care. And if Ambrose wants to start something i'll be there for you." "Thank you Randy." I kiss him. I sigh and say "I think Jon knows Moxley is his son." "How?" "By his name, when we were younger we said if we ever had a son we would name him Moxley Jonathan. So i did name him that." Randy nods. "Do you think Ambrose will want anything to do with Moxley?" "I don't know. It's up to him. I just hope he doesn't say anything on camera about Moxley."Randy just holds me and says "I'll watch him." "thank you." "Mommy?" "Yes my sleepy son?" "Am i coming to the arena today?" "Yes." "Good." I smile as he goes to get dressed. He gets on his explicit Mox violence shirt. I found it for him at a thrift shop, i got it because it had his nickname from me on it. I call him Mox. I smile. I put on my Randy Orton shirt and hold Randy's hand. I take Moxley's hand. We go to the arena. LATER THAT NIGHT: "Randy have you seen Moxley i can't find him anywhere?" "I'm right here." "Moxley Jonathan don't scare me like that." "He was with me the whole time Batty." I smack Randy. "It's not funny Randy." Randy kisses me and asks "Can i bring him out with me to my match?" "Sure. As long as he wants to go." "OF COURSE I DO MOM!" Moxley yells that and the whole backstage looks at us. I sigh "Yes it's true Moxley is my son, okay." I hear whispers that they knew it. I ask "Moxley want the Universe to know you're mine?" "Yes." "Okay lets go." I take his hand. We go out to my music dancing. I get a mic. "Hello Universe." they cheer. I smile at them "Well i've been getting questions about who this little man is standing next to me. You've seen him backstage for the last 3 months and are wondering who he is. Well his name is Moxley Jonathan and he is my son." They gasp. Moxley takes the mic. "Hello!" They cheer. "I'm Moxley i'm a huge fan of the WWE, so I begged my mom to bring me with her. She said as long as i stayed out of trouble i could come!" They cheer. Moxley kisses my cheek and we go to the annouce table. Jerry smiles at me. He asks "Hey Moxley want to sit, waandtch, and talk about the next few match with us if your mom says it's okay?" "YES! Mom can I? PLEASE?PLEASE?PLEASE?" "Alright, alright as long as you don't go anywhere with out Randy or me."  
"Okay mom." I smile and leave. I kiss Randy "Please be careful, and keep and eye on Moxley for me." "Of course." He smiles and goes out to his music I'm back in my lockeroom. I gasp. The shield just came out. I start running to the ring. I'm too late. By the time i go out Randy is unconcious in the ring and Moxley is no where to be seen. I start crying and drop next to Randy. He groggly says "I'm sorry Jean i couldn't stop them." "It's okay Randy you did your best. Jon won't hurt Moxley, but i promise you i will get him back for this." I stand up and jump the barrier. I follow the staircase up. I follow the halls until i come to a dark hallway. I know this has to be it. I see a camera following me. I kick open the door to the only lockeroom here. It has their stuff in it but no them. I scream. I walk back out the ring. "You bastards! You better not hurt my son or i'll do 10 times worse to you." They come on the screen. "Now why would i hurt my own son i never knew i had. You thought just since we haven't seen each other since we were teens you didn't have to tell me we had a son. Well that's an Injustice. So we solved it. I took my son and i won't give him back to you." The screen goes blank. I scream and destroy everything in sight. I storm back to their lockeroom. I destroy all their stuff. I take all their bags. I put them in my car and head to the hotel. I get their roomkey. i take all their stuff and put it in my car. i grab all my stuff and take off in my car. If they want to mess with my son then i'm going to make them pay for it. I will get Moxley back, no matter what it takes.

Saving My Life (Jean's Pov)  
I've now hidden all their stuff at my apartment and have flown back to the arena again. I look around and find Randy talking to my dad. "Randy!" He spins around and pulls me into a hug. I just sigh and put my head on his shoulder. My dad asks "Why didn't you tell me Jonathan Good was Moxley's father Jean?" "I didn't think it matter. I didn't think i would ever see him again. Never in my wildest imagination did i think he would be here."  
My dad hugs me. "I promise we will get Moxley back." "Jon won't hurt Moxley, he just wants to know him. I know i should have tracked him down when i found out i was pregnant but he left me and i was hurt. Moxley always asked about his dad and i told him basic stuff. Truth is i was so scared of what Jon would say to me, and of seeing him again i hurt Moxley. Jon will give him back eventually. At least i know Jon won't let any harm come to Moxley. If i try to get Moxley back by force it would hurt everyone but especially Moxley. Ever since Moxley was a young child he asked for his daddy and it killed me when i had to say Daddy isn't here." My dad asks "So you are saying to just let Moxley say with The Shield until Ambrose is satisfied with getting to know his son?" "Yes." Randy asks "Are you crazy? You don't know what those guys are capable of!" "I may not know Joseph or Colby but i know Jon. Underneith that frozen exterior is the same teenager i fell in love with. That same teenager that would do anything to protect his cousin before they took her, and anything to keep me safe, even if it meant leaving me behind." Randy just stares at me. "You do not know that Jean. You're crazy! We have to get Moxley back. If it was Alanna that they took i would stop at nothing to get her back." "I never said i was going to do nothing to get him back. I will get Moxley back, no matter what it takes, even if it means i have to let Jon have him for now. I'm a mother, i will do anything for my child. It just so happens my child is also a very dangerous man's child, who has taken him. I will play Jon's game but he could never beat me at any game. No matter what i will get my son back." I turn and walk away. I'm in my lockeroom and there is a knock on my door. I open it to Joseph. I get in a defensive stance. "I'm not here to fight you. I need to talk to you. It's about Moxley." I let him in,  
but am still on edge. "Okay talk." "You may not know this but i have a little girl. I would do anything in my power to get her back if someone took her." "Why are you telling me this?" "Because i know you will do anything to get Moxley back. I promise no harm will come to him. Jon was just hurt that you never told him, and he missed out on Moxley's life. He only took him so he could get to know him." "I know." "You knew?" "Yes. I've known Jon since we were 6 and 7. I was in the foster system and he was on the streets. We grew up together. I watched him grow up into a teenager. I know Jon. Underneith that ice cold exterior is the same teenager i fell in love with. That same teenager that would do anything to protect his cousin before they took her, and anything to keep me safe, even if it meant leaving me behind. I know Jon won't hurt Moxley. Just let him know i'll play his little game but if i don't insurance that nothing will happen to Moxley while in his care from his own mouth that i do anything in my and my father's power to get Moxley back." "I will tell him that." "Oh and Joe?" "Yes?" "Thanks for coming here." "No problem." Joseph leaves. I head to the hotel. I sigh and go to sleep. I wake up with someone in my bed. I sit up and Moxley is in my bed. I hug my son. I look and see Jon staring at me. "Why?" "Why what Jon?" "Why didn't you tell me about Moxley?" "Because you left me, and i was afraid." "Afraid of what?" "That you wouldn't want him, that you would hate him. I couldn't risk having a son that his father hates, it was easier if you didn't know." "But what if i wanted to know.  
Did you ever think of that? No you didn't. I missed out on the first 10 years of Moxley's life because you only thought of yourself. Now it's my turn to know our son. I may have left you but it was to protect you. You don't know what i had to go through to become who i am now. It would have killed your soul, and his. I may not have known about him but that doesn't mean i wouldn't want him." Jon comes and takes Moxley. "Wait Jon?" "What?"  
"Promise me nothing will happen to Moxley in your care." "I promise." Jon leaves. It's so hard seeing Jon. I still love him with all my heart. I don't know if he still loves me and that's the most pain anyone can go through with the exception of losing their child. I just went through both. I sigh and get ready for the day. It's wednesday, time for Main Event. I'm wearing dull colors and i don't have a smile on my face. Randy sees me and kisses me. I sigh. "Hi Randy." I'm being hugged. I look and see Phil, Cena, and Miz. "Thanks guys." They smile. "Alright girl stop being all mopey and give me a hug." I up and see Paul. "Hunter!" I run and hug him. He picks me up and twirls me. I have a smile on my face. I look over his back and see Stephanie. "Steph!" i jump outta Paul's arms and into Steph's. She hugs me. "Batty!" I whisper in her ear "You're my half-sister." "What?!"  
I smile and say "Why don't we talk inside my lockeroom? You too Hunter." So us three go into my lockeroom. I say "Wait." i hit the door where i know the others will be listening at. "OW" is what we hear. "Then don't listen." They grumble and leave. "So explain jean." "Well you know how we always thought it odd that we had the same last name?" "Yes." "Well it turns out Vince is my dad as well. I found out about 3 and 1/2 months ago. Oh and Jon found out Moxley is his son because he is here and Moxley ran into him. Now Jon has 'taken' Moxley." Steph hugs me and says "It's great that you are my half-sister, but what do you mean Jon found out about Moxley and took him?" "Well we were at this hotel last week. Randy took Moxley to the gym for me. The Shield was there. Moxley went up to them to get an autograph but then he looked at Ambrose and it was like looking in a mirror so he asked his name. He knew the name of his dad. He came to me crying. Then on RAW at Randy's match he was ringside. The shield attacked Randy and they 'took' Moxley. Roman came to my lockeroom and promised me to look out for Moxley. I made him give a message to Jon. He did. Jon came to my room this morning with Moxley. Moxley got to cuddle me. Jon and i talked. Jon took Moxley and made a promise to me that no harm will come to Moxley in his care." Stephanie and Paul are speechless. Paul just hugs me. He kisses my head. "So sis-in-law do i have to kick some shield butt to get your son back?" "No. Jon is just trying to get to know Moxley. I made him miss the first 10 years of Moxley's life. Jon is upset that i didn't tell him.  
He just wants know the son he never knew he had." Hunter smiles. "This is why you are the kindest soul i have ever met." I hug him. I hug Stephanie.  
She smiles at me. "How do you know he will keep his promise?" "He has never broken a promise to me. Besides i know Jon. Underneith that frozen exterior is the same teenager i fell in love with. That same teenager that would do anything to protect his cousin before they took her, and do anything to keep me safe, even if it meant leaving me behind. He told me why he left me behind. He was trying to keep his promise to me." "What promise was that?" "He promised to do anything to keep me safe and protect me. He promised this when i was 6 and he was 7. He never once broke that promise. He still hasn't. He protected me from everything he went through to get where he is now. I know that now. It was my fault he never go to know Moxley, so now i get to give him that chance." "Well i was wondering if you want the universe to know that we are half-sisters and that Vince is your dad?" "That would be great." We go out and announce that. The shield's music hits and they come down with Jon holding Moxley's hand. Mox waves to me. Moxley looks at Jon, and i can see the love in his eyes. I knew this was the right choice. Roman and Seth stop at the top of the stairs.  
Jon and Moxley stop halfway down the stairs. Jon has a mic. "Well, well, Jean. I always knew something was up with you. Turns out you not only kept my son from me but also that Vince was your dad." "Dean i didn't know Vince was my dad until 3 and 1/2 months ago. And now i know that i was wrong to keep Moxley from you, but that doesn't mean that you can just take him from me." "I know that, that would be an injustice. So i have a plan. Why don't you come up here and get our son, and i'll get him when it's my turn." "Fine." I jump the baricade. Moxley hugs Jon. Jon lets go of his hand and Moxley runs to me. I hug him crying. "I love you Moxley Jonathan McMahon don't you ever forget it." "I know mommy." We go back over the baricade Moxley runs and jumps on Hunter and Stephanie. I laugh at him. Hunter carries him backstage. Randy meets us backstage. Randy kisses me. He hugs Mox.  
Mox pulls out of Randy's arms. Mox takes my hand. He starts running at top speed which is really fast. He's pulling me around different corners. Now Mox just stops. "Good job son." Moxley smiles "Thanks daddy." Jon steps out of the shadows. I ask "Why Jon?" "So i could do this." Jon pulls me to him and kisses me like there is no tomorrow. Oh god i've missed this. I kiss back. Jon pushes me against the wall in the shadow. He starts kissing my neck. Jon stops and asks "What have you done with Orton?" "I've only kissed him." Jon growls "You're still mine." "I know i am Jon. I always have been. There is no changing that fact. I was yours since i first saw you when i was 6 and you were 7." "And i was yours." I smile. I put my head on Jon's chest. "God i missed you so much Jon. You don't know how hard it was without you. How i wished you had never left or i went with you. And then Moxley looks exactly like you." "He has your hair and is darker than me." "But lighter than me." Jon smiles. "Oh and his smile and eyes are just like yours." Mox asks "Does this mean i can have Mommy AND Daddy at one time?" I look at Moxley and at Jon. "No i'm sorry, but mommy and daddy don't get along at work, but maybe at the hotel." "That's okay." He hugs us. I smile and kiss his head. Jon kisses me and says "You better go before they send out the search party." "Okay. Tonight at the hotel meet us in the pool. No one else usually is there but me and Randy if i make him go." Jon nods, kisses Moxley's head, and leaves. I take Moxley's hand and we go to food. Mox starts eating like jon does. I smile and get an apple. Randy comes in. "So he was just hungry?" "He's always hungry." Randy laughs and sits down next to me. He tries to kiss my mouth but i turn my head and it causes him to kiss my cheek. i make it look like i was going to check on Mox. I don't want to kiss Randy anymore. My mouth belongs to Jon only, and Moxley when i kiss him. I smile at Mox and ask "Did your dad not feed you?" "Nope." "I need more explaination than your dad's signiture word." "Nope"  
I look at him "Moxley Jonathan McMahon." He stops and looks at me. "Yes dad feed me. He ate all the time just like I do." "Good, that's all i wanted to know Mox." He smiles then goes back to inhaling his food, just like his dad. I smile. Randy puts him arms around me. I frown. Moxley notices this he knows what it means. "Mommy can i talk to you?" "Sure Moxley." "Without Randy?" I smile at him. Yep he knows. "Of course baby." We walk a little way off so that we know Randy can still hear us. "What is it sweety?" "I don't like Randy anymore. I just feel weird around him now." "Why?" "I think it's because he used to always stare at me. I find it creepy and i can't sleep with him always checking to make sure i'm still there." I nod "Okay Moxley, why don't you tell Randy that?" "Because i'm afraid he'll go all Viper on me." "Well i'll end things with Randy if it makes you feel better you want me to end it with him?" "Please mommy?" "Okay." I kiss moxley, i hug him and whisper "Thank you for this Moxley." "No problem mommy" he whispers back. We go back to Randy. He looks pissed. I know he heard everything. "So you're going to end it with me because of him."  
"Yes. If my son is uncomfortable around you then i don't want to be around you either. And if it makes my son feel better then i'm going to do it."  
All of the roster that was around Catering and the lounge heard that. Moxley and i walk away. My dad heard the whole thing. He says "Since i just saw all that Randy Orton and The Dark Dame are no longer in a romance on screen." "Thanks dad." Dad hugs me and leaves. Time for my match.

Changes (Jean's Pov)  
I come out Dancing with Moxley escorting me. I win my match against Rosa Mendes. Her and her boys leave. Randy's music hits. Randy and I break up.  
Now Moxley and i standing in the middle of the ring. The shield's music hits. I look around. They are on the screen. "You see Batgirl, you never got over me. You are still mine, just as Moxley is mine. Now we have a message for Orton. You broke up with her over no grounds, that's an don't take to well to injustices. So we will serve justice. Ambrose." "Rollins." "Reigns." The screen goes blank. Mox and i leave. Finally the show is over. Mox and I go to the hotel. "Alright son go get your bathing suit on." "I don't like to swim." "Then you can go into the hottub." "Okay." He runs and gets ready, so do i. I'm in my 2 piece. We grab our towels and head to the pool. I see Joe and Colby gaurding the door. They let us in. We go in. It's mostly dark in here. "Moxley go to the hottub." He does. "Mom the water's too hot." "Just turn the temp down honey." "Okay." He does and gets in. I get in the pool. I'm standing waist deep. Arms go around me from behind. Jon starts kissing my neck. I turn and kiss him. He smiles at me.  
I smile back. He whispers "I love you Jean. i always have." "And i have always loved you Jon. Always." We kiss some more. We into the dark half of the shallow end. We end up makingout. Jon sticks his hand in my bikni bottom. I start to purr. He enters a finger. "Yes Jon." I whisper. He kisses me and picks up the pace and enters another 2 fingers. His mouth covers mine as i have an orgasm. I shake and finally stop. "God Jon." He kisses me.  
"I know." i say "I haven't been with anyone else." "I know." He kisses me and says "We should probly check on our son now." "God say that again."  
"Say what again?" "Say our son again." "Our son." I kiss him. He whispers "Next time we will be in bed and i'll really rock your world." "You better or i will hurt you." He kisses me and we get out of the pool. We check and Mox is just sitting in the hottub with the jets on."Alright Moxley that's enough hottub for you, you will boil your insides if you don't get out." Mox gets out and jumps in the deep end, and gets out again. "Can we go up to bed now?" "Sure." Jon says "I'll have Colby take him. Joe can gaurd." "No i need sleep too. Jon i'll see you in the morning." Jon kisses me and he leaves. Moxley and I go up to bed. I take a shower. I'm only in towel when there is a knock on the door. I look out the peep hole and see Jon. I open the door. "Jon, Moxley is sleeping. Not tonight." "I couldn't go to sleep without doing this." He kisses me with tongue and says "Goodnight."  
Jon leaves again. I smile. I get dressed for bed. I go to sleep. Today is Friday. Time to get ready to go to smackdown. "Moxley wake up." Nothing.  
I pull the covers off and yell "MOXLEY WAKE UP!" he sits up sleeply and says "I'm up, I'm up." Just like Jon used to. I smile. I know Jon is going to take him again today from my match ringside with Beth. I get him dressed in his clothes. He usually does it but we stayed up later than he's used to so i will do it for him today. "Alright Moxley you know Dad is going to get you today. Remember where i said i'd leave your clothes bag?" "Yes,it will be under the ring closest to the announce table. It will have glow in the dark tape on it so i can get it when the lights go off." "Good boy."  
He smiles. "Let's go mommy." I take his hand. We go to the arena. I place his bag where we said it would be. I know i should be angry or even scared that i know jon is going to 'take' Moxley but i'm not. I love them both so much. I get in my gear. "Moxley do you want to go hang out with Phil,John and Mike, until it's time to go out for my match?" "Yes." I knock on the boys door. Phil sticks his head out. "Oh it's you two. One sec." He turns his head and yells "It's Jean and Moxley, everyone decent?" He gets back yes'. "Okay all set." We walk in. Phil, Mike, John, Ryback, Brock, Hunter,  
Glenn, and Daniel are all in here. Moxley is so excited. He hasn't met Ryan, or Brock yet. Moxley asks "Can i have you guys autograph?" The guys chuckle and sign his book. I say "Moxley this is Ryan, and Brock. They are mom's friends too. Would you like to stay with them for until we have to go?" "Can we?" "Yes." "YES!" He's so excited. I smile. He plays wrestling with them. He shows them that move again. "Moxley what is that move and where did you learn it?" "It's called Moxcity, and Dad used to do it when he was Jon Moxley in TNA, Indies, and Indies." I smile. "Well i guess you can do it." He smiles and does it on Mike. I laugh "That was AWESOME!" "Hey that's my word." "Nope." I look at moxley. "Moxley that is your father's word i don't want to hear that word out of your mouth." Mox knows this is only for show. "Sorry mom." I smile at him. I look at the time. "Moxley we have to head out." "Okay. Bye guys." We leave. "You know that was just for show right?" "Yes." "good." We go out to my music. We smile and dance. He dances like me thankfully instead of his dad. Not that Jon is a bad dancer it's just that Jon sucks at dancing. I lead Moxley to the annouce table and nod to him. He nods back. I get in the ring. Beth comes out. We shake hands. We lock up. I have Beth in an submision hold when the lights go out. I see the glow in the dark tape move and go up the stairs. The lights come back on. I look around i look angry about Moxley being missing. I take Beth out. I win and i look around. The sheild's music hits. They come on the screen. They show Moxley just sitting there eating some food. "See I have Moxley. I will give him back when i feel like it. See you on Monday." The screen goes blank. I put on a fake shocked and angry face. I go backstage and start lauging hystericly. I stop get a grip and continue to the others. I run to Phil. "Punk you have to help,and Cena, and Brock,and Ryback, and Miz, and Kane, and Daniel, and Hunter. I need my son back. Find him please?" They all nod and run off looking for him. i have an evil smile on my face just as the camera goes off, so the audience knows something is up. I get into my normal clothes. I put on my fake sad face.  
I go out. They boys find me. "We didn't find him we're sorry." "It's okay i guess. Dean said i'd see him on Monday so i just need to survive the weekend without my son." I sigh and leave. I get to the parking lot. I see a camera watching me. I start laughing. I call Jon. "Hey. Yeah i'm great.  
everybody totally buys it. I'll see you tonight. Night." I shut the phone. I look all innocent. I get in my car and drive to the hotel. I check in and get the key to our room. Me, Moxley and Jon are all sharing it. I walk in and am hugged by Moxley. "Mom that was so good. Did you see everyone's faces?" "I did. Did you see what i did after?" Jon says "I did and that's evil. That's not very good girl of you." "Well I guess Good Girls Go Bad."  
Jon just laughs. We go to sleep.

Good Girls Go Bad

(Jean's Pov)  
I wake up in Jon's arms. God how i missed this. I kiss his sleeping jaw. I move to his neck. "If you keep kissing me like that you won't like what happens because our son is in here." I stop. I kiss his mouth and say "Morning." "Morning." I get up and get ready for the day. I come back and Jon and Mox are still sleeping. "Guys wake up." nothing. I pull the blankets off of them "WAKE UP!" Jon and Mox sit up and sleepily say "I'm up, I'm up"  
I laugh at them. "You two are so much alike." Jon laughs. He stands up and kisses me. "So today i'm taking Mox shopping. Then we are flying to the next city, and relaxing. Then i'll bring him back to you on monday at the show." "Okay. But um Mox is like me when it comes to planes." "Oh. So do you have sleeping pills for him?" "yes. They are in his bag in the small pocket in front. He has to take them with something to drink. As soon as he boards give him water and the pill. Only 1 his body doesn't take pills well." "Just like you." "No i don't take pills at all. Mox can only handle some pills." "Okay." He kisses me. "Anything else?" "Yes he loves to constantly eat just like you. Keep him away from too much sugar. He gets sugar highs like me then goes crazy. Oh and make sure you remind him to use the toilet or he'll forget to go. He will go for hours and hours without going but make sure you ask him every hour." "I got it. Are you going to be okay?" "Yes. Just make sure you keep our son safe, or i'll never forgive you.  
He is my whole world." "I know." Jon kisses me takes Mox's hand and leaves. I sigh. I just had an idea. I get out my halloween costume. I fix it to my normal gear look. Perfect. I head to the arena. I talk to tech. I make a video, using the song Good Girl by Carrie Underwood. I smile. I like my video. It shows my concience talking to me. I also get the tech to hold my new music. My new music is something that good girls don't have as music.  
I smile. I have a block of show. Perfect. Ooh my time. I have tech play the video. I'm wearing my gear that is mixed half good and half bad. I have my bad outfit on hold backstage. I come out in my mixed gear. I get mixed reactions. "Hello. Well as you can see from the video i'm having an inner battle. You see ever since my son's dad first took him something in me switched on. I've always been a good girl. Now i'm not so sure if that's who i really am." My good music hits and i head backstage. All my friends corner me. I push through them i see AJ was watching me this whole time. We were friends when she was a face, but not so much when she turned heel. I head to her. She hugs me and we walk to her lockeroom. "I understand how you are feeling Jean. I really do" "I know. That's why i came to you. How did you know?" "Follow both your heart and your head. When you picture you in the furture who are you?" "I'm diva champion." "Okay but can you tell if you are Face or Heel?" "No." "Then can you picture who you are with?" I gasp "Yes i know who i'm with." "Good, now ask your heart if your head is right?" I close my eyes. My heart agrees. I smile. "Thanks April. You are my best friend." "I know." She smiles and hugs me. I leave. I know who i am. I change into my gear. I tell the tech which music to use and i head out to my match against Cameron. Niamoi will be there too. This was scheduled as a Face vs. Face match but it might not be like that by the end.  
I come out to S&M by Rihanna. I'm in my batman costume turned into my gear. I smile. I laugh. I get in the ring. I beat the crap out of Cameron. Now i turn to Niamoi. I beat the crap out of her too. I push them out of the ring. "Well Universe i've decided. I know who i am. Well i really guess that Good Girls Go Bad." I laugh. The shield's music hits. Jon comes down holding Moxley's hand. Moxley is wearing a shield vest and holding one for me. I smile. They get in the ring. Moxley hands me the vest. I put it on. I kiss Moxley's head. Then Jon turns me and kisses me. I smile and we go up the stairs to the Shield's music. I get to the top. I take my light blue hairpin that i always wear and throw it on the ground. It breaks. I also take off my mask. I take the lighter from Joe. I burn my mask and put it in the trashbin Colby is holding. We all put our fists over the bin and go backstage. I get backstage. I kiss Jon again. "I love you." "Did you go bad for me?" "Yes but also for me. April helped me find myself. And Joe made me realize something when you first took Moxley. He told me about his daughter. It hit me that i want a daughter, but not just any daughter, i want your daugher Jon." I smile and walk over to Joe. "Thank you Joe, you are my other best friend." he smiles "Anytime." We hug. I take Jon's and Mox's hands. We walk back to our lockerooms.

The Good of Being Bad (Jean's Pov)  
So i'm the Diva's Champion. I'm part of the Shield and i finally married Jon. Now i'm Jean McMahon Good, and Mox is Moxley Jonathan Good. April was my Maid of Honor, Joseph was my Bridesmate. I know i had a man for a bridesmaid so i changed it bridgesmate. Sami Callihan was Jon's best man and Colby was Jon's groomsman. Joe and Colby were funny when the tried to walk down the aisle like they were supposed to. Sami and April had no problem actually by the way they're dancing they are gonna be the next couple. Jon and i had a beautiful cermony and reception. Jon did indeed rocked my world so i didn't have to hurt him. TIME LAPSE "Jon i have something to tell you." "Okay what is it?" I place his hand on my tummy. He smiles huge.  
"We have to tell Moxley. You know he's been waiting for 3 years for this." "Yes he'll be 13 years older than his sister." "Sister? It's a girl?"  
I smile and him and nod. He yells "YES!" I'm happy too. "Jon what are we going to name her?" "I promised Sami i'd name our next kid after him." "I want to name her after April, she's who helped me become myself and let myself be with you." "I know to satisfy both of us we'll name her after both of them. He name will be Sami April Good. How's that sound?" "Perfect. Let's go tell our son." We hold hands. "Moxley!" "Coming." He comes down to us. He smiles at us sitting down together. "What is it mom and dad?" "Moxley..." Jon begins. i pick up. "Moxley you are going to have to help take care of Sami April Good soon." "I'm having a little sister?!" "Yes." "Finally!" We smile at him. 7 months later. "And here is your little girl. What is her name?" "Sami April Good." We smile. our friends come in. Jon says "Guys meet our daughter Sami April Good." Joe says "Better be on gaurd. Good Girls Go Bad." We all laugh. "That they do, that they do." THE END 


End file.
